


Nightchild

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Leon is there briefly, Leon is tired, M/M, Mention of blood, Vampire AU, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Jesse aks questions. Kamui is reluctant to answer.





	Nightchild

Someone in the universe hated him; Kamui was sure of that. He really didn’t mind the night watch, darkness was better than the light of the desert, but why on earth did his partner have to be Jesse? The guy was obnoxious and loud and attractive and asked too many questions. 

“Say, Kamui.”

He sighed as Jesse sat down with a bottle of ale and a bag of oranges. Both smelled terrible and reminded him that he hadn’t had anything nutritious in a while. “What.” He crossed his arms, not that Jesse would be stopped by such a simple gesture.

“You don’t sleep much, eh?” Jesse opened the bottle and offered it to him but he just scoffed and shook his head. “In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep.”

“That’s crazy,” he said. “Of course I sleep.” That was a lied but he wasn’t about to tell Jesse that. The questions were hitting too close to home already. 

“What about food? You turn everything down, do you ever eat?”

Shit. He was going to kill that guy if he kept asking – only then he’d have to explain that to Celica. Sorry, he was figuring out I’m a vampire didn’t sound so good. “I’m not often hungry.”

“Really?” Jesse hummed something, took a sip of his ale and started peeling an orange. The smell was getting worse and Kamui wondered if he did that on purpose. “Have you eaten today?”

“Maybe I’ll eat you.”

“Ohh, is that a promise?” Jesse’s grin widened and Kamui shook his head. Seriously, what was it with the questions today? Jesse had never been that interested in his life. 

“Listen, man, I eat and sleep like every other regular human being.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow and Kamui knew he had chosen the wrong words. “Yeah, totally sounds like something a _regular human being_ would say. Can you smile?”

“What?”

“I mean, you smile all the time but you don’t show your teeth and you have your eyes closed – are you trying to hide something?” Suddenly, Jesse was a little too close and Kamui wanted to back away. But that would look suspicious again, wouldn’t it? Why did human interaction have to be so complicated?

“What is wrong with you?”

“Oh, could you two just shut up and fuck?”

Kamui gasped in shock as he heard Leon’s voice. He wasn’t on duty and he looked like he had just crawled out of bed – miraculously, though, his hair was still perfect. “What?”

“Some of us are trying to sleep here. So just tell him what’s so special about you and get on with it,” Leon said, muttering a curse and glaring at the both of them. Kamui still stared. 

“How do you know?” he whispered, not sure if Leon _really_ knew. He had never told anyone!

“We travelled in close quarters for quite a while, Kamui. Now stop looking at me, you claim you aren’t interested.”

“I’m not! I mean … shit.” Kamui dropped his gaze and was tempted to curse some more. But there were kids in camp, he still wasn’t sure if Genny should even be allowed to walk around without adult supervision. Leon returned to his tent and Kamui stared at the ground. Face Jesse, tell him the truth, deal with the consequences. That was a terrible task.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder and Kamui didn’t know if he wanted to run or ask for more touch. He liked Jesse and that was exactly why he wanted to avoid him. Things never ended well for him. 

He took a deep breath. “I’m a vampire.”

Jesse blinked, his mouth hanging open, his eyes widening. He didn’t withdraw his hand. “Really?”

“Yeah. I drink blood and I don’t like sunlight. The whole thing.”

“Holy shit.” Jesse still didn’t leave and Kamui was getting confused. This was not the reaction who usually got from people. “If I wasn’t attracted to you before, I sure as hell am now.”

“…I’m sorry?” Definitely a new reaction. “You know I could easily hurt you?”

Jesse nodded and got closer again, his breath hot on Kamui’s cold skin. He wanted to push him back before he could cause him harm but he settled for resting his hand on Jesse’s neck, right above a vein that pulsed in sync with his heartbeat. Part of him was scared because he hadn’t gotten this close to anyone since his transformation. “I may have a thing for vampires,” Jesse admitted and that was enough for Kamui to kiss him. Maybe he should follow Leon’s advice after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked writing these two. Never done it before but it was good. Also, I can't write smut at all, so if anyone wants to continue this with smut, feel free to do so and tag me, I will gladly read it.


End file.
